


The Client

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [13]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will becomes Ashley's manager after discovering her talent for singing.This is an additonal scene and slight rewrite to the beginning of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 5 Episode 1: The Client with some a/b/o elements.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	The Client

Will wasn’t going to front, he forgot. He forgot that he was a bonded omega who had heats and needs. But to his credit, he lasted two months. Two whole months without any type of “cravings”, before his heat came. In a way it was his first step to independence from his inner omega so his stay in Philly wasn’t for nothing. He also got time to spend with his mom, whom he barely got time to spend with when his aunt, uncle and cousins were here. 

Of course, Will wanted to go back to Bel-Air but then again he didn’t. He wanted to spend more time with his mom and his boys. He also got a job. It wasn't like he could just up and quit. He needed to put in his notice and have his final day at work. But he knew that was going to happen, if his uncle Phil, since he was his alpha, wanted him to come home and stop working, he’d have to do that. Will suggested they meet in the middle and get a hotel but was immediately shot down by his uncle because 'he didn't want his omega all by himself on a plane at 30,000 feet in pre-heat'. He preened at the thought 'his omega'. And he was his omega in the literal and spiritual tense. The thought made him shudder and heat up. 

“Will, I wish you would have thought this over a little bit more before you decided to stay here.” His mom said as she rubbed his back in soft, soothing circles. Will’s head was resting in her lap while they were sitting on the couch. Will was hours away from settling into heat. 

“I know that, Mom.” He agreed for the millionth time. 

She kept rubbing soothing circles on his back as they waited for the knock on the door to end Will’s suffering. His uncle Phil was on the plane over to see Will through his heat. Will sighed in relief when the hand that was rubbing her back snaked up to massage his scent gland. It was something that he was reluctant to enjoy because it could immoblize him but in her mother’s hands, he felt safe. He didn’t hold back the purring as she massaged his gland gently. 

About twenty minutes later, the house phone rang. His mother put the phone on speaker. 

“Philip, is that you?” Vy asked. 

“Yeah, it’s me, Vy. How’s Will holding up?” Came his uncle’s voice. 

“He’s doing alright. It hasn’t started quite just yet so you still have some time.” Vy said, moving her hand back down to his back. He whimpered at the loss. 

“I’ll be there soon. Don’t worry. Hey, Vy. Do you think you can call Vivian and tell her I made it. I gotta catch a cab.”

“Alright.” Then they hung up. His mom went straight to calling her sister. 

“Hey, Diva. It’s Vy.” He heard his mom say before he closed his eyes and let his mother’s gentle caresses lull him to sleep. 

Will woke up some time later when his nose began to itch. He wiped his face with the back of his hand as he groggily sat up. His mom wasn’t there anymore. In her place was a soft throw pillow. He groaned as he got up from the couch, stretching. He missed this old couch. It wasn’t too stiff and it wasn’t too soft to sleep on. They never had complaints. He ventured his way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He sniffed the air. He could smell that she was nearby. Her scent was lingering, yet strong. Maybe she went next door or downstairs for something, he reasoned. 

He contemplated eating the leftovers from last night when he heard the keys in the door jingle. A few seconds later, the door opened and his mom walked in, followed by his uncle. Will’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of his alpha. 

“Hi, Will.” His uncle greeted. 

“Hi.” Will greeted back, leaning against the kitchen’s entryway. 

Vy glanced between the two men then excused herself to her room.

“I’m sorry.” Will blurted out, rushing up to his uncle who met him halfway. 

“About what?” Phil asked, confused. 

“About all this. I should have thought about staying here a little bit more before deciding that this was what I wanted to do. I just wanted to stay here with Mom a bit longer and spend more time with her.” He admitted. 

“Will, calm down. It’s alright.” His uncle reassured him as he put a hand on his shoulder. Will smiled before Will leaned in and let his uncle pull him into a hug, melting instantly. Will didn’t know how he missed his alpha’s touch until he was wrapped in his arms. 

He tilted his head to give his uncle more access to his neck to scent him. He did the same to his uncle, taking in his familiar heady scent. They’ve been bonded for almost three years now coming up in December. 

“Alpha.” He gasped when he drew back and looked into his uncle’s dilated eyes. His heat was already starting to affect his other half. 

“I,uh, booked a room for us at the Ritz-Carlton downtown. Do you have any bags packed?” Phil asked, unsure of what to do. 

“I, um, already started on my nest and…..” Will trailed off, glancing away from him. 

“Oh.” Phil hadn’t thought of that. He watched as Will moved the pillow out of the way on the couch before sitting down. Phil sat down next to him. “That’s okay. I’m sure your mom wouldn’t mind spending a couple days at a hotel. Unless you want her to stay here with us.”

“Uh no no. I think she’d like it too. It’s just that- I’m sorry.” Will sputtered. He didn’t know his uncle booked a hotel room for them to spend his heat in. He’d been too focused on building a nest in his room to listen to anything his mother had told him over the past few days.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Will began to ask questions about his aunt and cousins and how life was while he was there. 

“Life just isn’t the same without you back at home.” Phil said, sadly. Life was boring without him there. The house felt empty without him. They all missed hearing him laugh, joke, and cause trouble. Phil didn’t want to admit it but he missed his occasional fat jokes. Maybe it was an alpha-omega thing but he also missed his scent. He missed how it made him feel whenever he came home from a hard day at the office. There was something about Will that made his hackles rise but not in a bad way or sexual way, in a good way. 

Will smiled sadly. 

“And life hasn’t been the same without y’all around. I miss aunt Viv, Hil, Carlton, Ash, Geoffrey….” Will looked at his uncle. “...and you.” 

Phil pulled Will into another hug, a hug that pulled him into his lap. He could feel the slick that was beginning to build up by the warmth of his seat. He let Will nuzzle into his neck. They heard Vy’s room creak open. 

“Will? Philip?” She called from her room. 

“It’s alright for you to come out, Vy. We’re not doing anything..yet.” Phil called back. 

Vy walked into the living room. She had a duffel bag in her hand and was wearing a flowy tropical-print dress. Will and Phil looked at each other.

“I hope you don’t mind me not being here but I’m headed off to your aunt Nancy’s house for the night.” She said, picking up her sunglasses off the dining table and putting them onto her head. “Her and your uncle Shaun are taking me to the casino as a belated birthday present.” 

“Mom, your birthday is next month.” Will informed her. 

“They don’t know that. Besides, christmas can come twice this year. It’s not like they’re going to remember taking me. They are in their early 60s, ya know.” She joked. 

“I’m kinda glad you said that Vy because I can cancel that hotel room.” Phill said, grabbing the house phone and dialing the Ritz-Carlton Hotel. 

“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.” Vy protested. “I can use that room for me and my girls. I can ask Nancy and Shaun to take me over there so I can check in and then when I get back tomorrow morning I can head right over so we can have an all-girls weekend.” 

“Alright. I’ll just tell them they’ll be expecting you then.” 

“Thank you, Philip. Don’t let anyone tell you you can’t wear plaid.” She said, pulling her son into another hug before picking up her bags and heading for the door. “I’ll see y’all later.” 

“Okay, but-” 

“Gotta go, baby. They’ve been waiting for me for the past ten minutes.” She pecked a kiss on her son’s cheek then left. 

Will clung onto her scent until it over time faded away, making him whimper. Immediately, he felt his uncle’s hand grab his and squeeze. He was still on the phone with the receptionist. He let his uncle pull him over and sat down on his lap. Phil moved the phone to his other ear when Will nuzzled into his neck. 

As soon as he got off the phone, Phil wrapped his arms around his nephew and nuzzled the boy back then switched to kissing and sucking the boy’s scent gland. Will moaned and arched into him. Not too long after Will started to slide and grind his member on his leg. 

Will could feel himself heating up as they progressed from cuddling and nuzzling to scent-marking to making out. He didn’t stop himself from letting go and giving into his instincts, he was in heat after all. 

“Will.” Phil said, breaking away from one of their aggressive kisses for some much needed air. “I think we should move to your bedroom before we do anything else. Your mom won’t appreciate us getting stains on any of her furniture.” 

Will didn’t want to move but he guessed his uncle was right in his heat-addled mind. His mom would be mad and she’d never let them live it down.

“Okay.” Will said, climbing off his uncle’s lap. He fought back the whimper that built up as he did so. 

As soon as his uncle was up, he jumped onto him and resumed their makeout session whilst his uncle walked them to Will’s room. Once they were in there, he laid Will onto his bed and climbed over him, eliciting Will to purr. 

“Alpha, it’s hot. Can we take our clothes off?” Will asked.

Phil looked down at himself. In a way, it felt like they had already taken them off. “Yeah, let me help you.” 

They took off Will’s clothes before tending to his. Will whined when he pulled off his underwear, revealing his member. He hissed when Will wrapped his hand around him and began to stroke his hard member. He watched as Will gathered his precome and used it as a natural lubricant to jerk him off. 

“You’re so big, alpha.” Will said, hotly, as he swiped his thumb over the head of his member. 

Will had gotten more comfortable with him over the past year and half so the fact that he was being more vocal was a good thing. He let Will stroke him for a minute before batting his hand away and pushing him down flat onto the bed. Will automatically welcomed him in between his legs.

“You’re so good to me, Will.” Phil praised. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

Will purred and let his head fall to the side, baring his neck to his alpha. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he lowkey loved being praised by the older man. It lit a fire within him that only his touch could extinguish, which often at times led to them sneaking off to another part of the house to go at it. 

“It looks like you’re nice and wet for me, huh?” Phil said, rubbing a finger along Will’s slick rim, making Will shiver and grip the blanket underneath him. Then it occurred to Phil. They were on Will’s mattress which was on the floor. He sat back for a moment to observe his surroundings. Sure enough, Will had removed both of the mattresses from their bunks and put them together on the floor to create his nest. Quite the resourceful omega. 

“Don’t tease.” Will frowned. He was getting impatient. If he didn’t get his alpha’s cock in him, he was going to melt away. 

“I’m not, I promise. I was just admiring your handiwork.” Phil explained with a cunning smile. 

“As much as I would love to hear you sweet talk me. I really need your cock in me.” Will hooked his leg behind his alpha’s back and pulled himself closer so that his uncle’s cock and his hole were touching, trying to prove his point. “And if that’s not the next thing you’ll do, I’ll flip us over and do it myself.” 

Phil took Will’s word on that, knowing that Will would do it if he really wanted to. So Phil grabbed his cock and pushed in, making sure to drag it out, knowing how much Will liked it. Will keened once he was settled fully within him. 

“Move.” Will ordered. 

Phil drew back his hips before slamming back in, keeping his thrust short and deep. He sped up when Will’s moans turned into low pants as his orgasm approached. He contemplated tiding Will over and pulled out to draw out the wave but decided against it. They had the entire apartment to themselves for the next three to four days. They were going to be fine. 

Will moaned and wailed under him when his climax hit him. “So good.” He mumbled as the alphas continued thrusting into him. Phil’s thrust faltered as Will’s inner walls tightened around him. He could feel the base of his cock start to burn. He sped up, chasing his own pleasure, until his knot caught on the boy’s rim and stopped him from thrusting anymore. He gave into his instincts and lurched forward, seizing Will’s scent gland between his teeth. There was nothing like claiming his omega for the dozenth time. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
